


Riddled

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eyeliner, Frottage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, bottom!Miles, but it suits them, for a change, milex - Freeform, the worst dirty talk ever probably, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddle me this, Miles,” Alex drawls, voice low, staying in character “Why do you think I haven’t had eyes for her all evening, hmm?”</p><p>It didn’t take much to work Alex’s riddle out, Miles knew he had worked himself into this situation this past afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddled

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then, I have an NSFW outburst like this. I haven't stopped thinking about it since Halloween, and had to write it down, so here it is. Please read the tags before reading, and I hope you like this! Sorry I'm so bad with naming my fics... I'm diving right in (so to speak) so buckle up!

“Aren’t you supposed to be groping Catwoman in a hotel room, instead of Ric Flair?” Miles inquires, panting until Alex pulls him in for another kiss, playfully discarding the white wig Miles had been wearing all night with his costume. “The Riddler does have the hots for her, after all,” Miles continues when he wrenches himself free again.

“Riddle me this, Miles,” Alex drawls, voice low, staying in character “Why do you think I haven’t had eyes for her all evening, hmm?”

It didn’t take much to work Alex’s riddle out, Miles knew he had worked himself into this situation this past afternoon.

Despite Alex’s rock ‘n’ roll appearance, the man had never used eyeliner in his life. It was required for his costume, however, and Miles had offered to help him apply the black lines under his eyes. Soon, Miles’ attention had dropped from the man’s eyes to his lips, and it hadn’t taken long before the black eye pencil clattered to the floor of Alex’s bathroom as their lips met in a desperate kiss. Miles had already gotten the button of Alex’s lime green, question mark trousers open, and had delivered half a dozen wet kisses to the man’s lips, with every intention of dropping to his knees next, when he was suddenly hit with reality: Alex’s girlfriend only being a few rooms away. Miles had pulled away, panting, explaining they couldn’t.

He had left Alex aching, and Alex thought it time to pay up.

Miles hadn’t missed how worked up Alex had been over the course of the evening, staring at Miles, distracted, even in photos he appeared in another state, even more so than normal. Miles hadn’t been surprised when Alex had sneaked the two of them out of the building. Neither had he had the energy to protest, desperate to have the older man in any way he could.

And now here they were, feverishly groping each other in a fancy hotel room, just down the street of where the Halloween party they were attending was still buzzing. Girlfriends left behind, friends left behind, only eyes for each other.

“You know why,” Miles sighs, answering Alex’s riddle. “And you also know I didn’t want to. But I couldn’t with her—”

Alex silences him with another kiss, pressing hard and spinning them around so that he was the one up against the wall.

“I don’t want to talk about that right now, Miles,” he says when he pulls away with a smack, leaning back against the wall. “What I want right now, is for you to get on your knees,” he commands, already pushing his hands down on Miles’ shoulders, “to finish what you started, and maybe a little more,” he promises. Alex is already pushing his trousers down his thighs when Miles lands at his ankles. When his boxers land there, too, his fingers sink into Miles’ hair.

One of Miles’ hands creeps up from where it’s resting on Alex’s thigh, and he lifts it up to trace a finger over one of the thick veins that runs over Alex’s already hardened cock. Miles grins as Alex’s cock twitches at the touch, before he closes his fist around the base and squeezes. “Christ, Al,” he whispers when he twists his fist, beads of pre-come already welling up. “Gotten yourself quite worked up, I see.”

“Stop talking, Miles, an’ start sucking,” Alex growls, his patience wearing thin as pushes Miles’ face closer with the grip he has on his hair, until he’s pressed against Miles’ lips.

Miles smiles against the head of Alex’s cock and his tongue circles it before he sucks on it softly, looking up at Alex to catch his expression.

Alex’s impatience hasn’t subsided, made more apparent when he cups his hands on Miles jaw and presses harshly against Miles’ cheeks. Automatically, Miles’ mouth opens further, and Alex uses the moment to roll his hips forward, his cock filling Miles’ throat. “There we go,” he coos. “Was that so hard?” He asks, still stroking Miles’ cheeks.

Miles chokes and gags, and tries to move away to take a breath, but Alex’s grip is tight, so all he can do is hum low in his throat and squeeze Alex’s thigh in warning. Still, Alex leaves him helpless for a while, not easing off until Miles’ face turns red. Once Alex pulls out, Miles coughs and pants, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Within a few seconds the pressure on the back of his head is back, and Alex pushes him forward again. There is just enough time for Miles to suck in a breath, before his mouth is filled again.

Alex continues his torture while he reads Miles’ expression. Moving back when Miles turns too red and flails, moving forward when Miles swallows and nods, opening his mouth again to take his lover deep. By the time he’s had enough of his game, Miles is lightheaded. He pulls Miles off his cock, and a wet sound echoes through the room, after which Miles sucks in a shaky breath. He licks his lips, before sitting back on his heels and looking at Alex in anticipation. The latter is busy tucking himself back into his boxers and buttoning up his trousers, until he looks at Miles and orders,

“On the bed. Now.”

Miles follows the command and makes his way there on shaky legs after getting up from his knees. Alex follows the Scouser closely, eventually giving him a little push when he lingers at the bed’s end. Miles lands face first onto the mattress, but is quick to push himself up on his hands and knees.

Alex’s hands land on his waist, trailing down over the robe clinging to Miles’ body, until he reaches the underside and slips his hands under the fabric. Suddenly, he stills, his eyes going wide. “Do you actually have nothing…” he trails off, muttering more to himself than to Miles, before he pushes the fabric up, confirming his suspicions and exposing Miles’ bare ass. “I know you enjoy parading around naked, but this… You were you out to tease me, weren’t you?” He inquires, resting his palms on the pale, round flesh, stroking softly, almost lovingly.

Miles knows that’s just an illusion, in this moment, but he’s more than okay with that, shivering at the touch, anticipation apparent as he whimpers softly in reply. Alex is already delirious with pleasure, and Miles feels like he’s gonna have to pay for this little stunt he pulled.

Alex lifts one hand, and then brings it back down on Miles bottom with a _smack!_ It’s shortly followed by Miles drawing in a sharp breath, eyes going wide in surprise. After, Alex goes back to his loving strokes, soothing the sting as he leans in. “Miiiiiles,” he taunts. “Answer me, love.”

Miles nods with a hum, eyes closed, swallowing thickly as he feels Alex rearranging his limbs until he’s on his elbows and knees, his face pressed into the mattress once more. When Miles eyes flutter open again, he’s face-to-face with something that belongs to Alex’s costume, but had been discarded earlier.

With the Riddler costume that Alex wore, came a cane. It was custom made with the costume, and perfectly resembled the one the Riddler has in the comics. It’s was a pretty thing, if Miles was honest, made up of a golden-coloured metal, a long shaft that was narrow on the bottom, but grew in wideness higher up, until it reached the collar, a large ball. The handle, however was the most interesting: a large, rounded question mark gracing the top of the cane.

Currently, that very same rounded question mark was being lifted from the mattress, as Alex picked it up. It hit Alex’s palm repeatedly, as he was lost in thought, contemplating his next move. His eyes appeared somewhat spacey as the possibilities danced around in his head. Suddenly, he glances down at his palm, and at the golden metal, before looking back at Miles with a grin.

“Miles, love, I can’t let this pass, of course,” he begins, his voice high with faux-innocence. He slowly guides the metal down until it meets Miles’ soft skin, and Miles releases a shaky breath once he realizes Alex’s intentions. “But I think you don’t mind, do you?”

Miles shakes his head as best as he can, his cheeks flushing.

“No,” Alex shakes his head too. “I thought so. You can’t complain, can you? You wanted to get in trouble, and here we are.”

Suddenly, the metal leaves Miles’ ass, only to come down again with a slap, the first time relatively softly, the second time harder. Miles cries out into the comforter as Alex brings the cane around to let it rest on the opposite side. His free hand joins in, massaging the flesh before he lets go, and lets the metal strikes again, leaving a round, pink mark on Miles.

Once more on the same side, twice more on the other.

When Alex’s hands come back, his fingers dance over the entrance to Miles body, and when he brings the metal down again, he slips his thumb inside. Alex almost laughs when Miles howls at the sensation, clenching around the digit, yet pushing back against his hand. “Yeah,” Alex breathes. “Take it, yeah? You want it badly, don’t you, Miles?” He asks, delirious as he allows the metal to smack down once more, fascinated with the way the metal bounces off of Miles’ skin.

Miles heaves another loud moan as he nods, “Like it when you take charge, been a while since the last time,” he dares to grin, and it earns him another slap, harder this time, more painful. Not that he’s complaining. He’s harder than he’s ever been, leaking on the bedspread, and he’s certainly enjoying the roughness of the moment, maybe more than he should. “Want ya,” he pants, somewhat unplanned, but true regardless.

A short, throaty laugh escapes Alex, and he trades his thumb for his index and middle finger, curling up, brushing and prodding for that spot deep inside. When he hits it, Miles writhes and cries out, rising in pitch when Alex brings the metal down on the now bright red skin. After, the ball on the collar of the cane rolls over Miles’ ass, cool against hot skin.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Alex declares, stroking his fingers over the abused flesh. “Ready for me, Miles?” he proceeds to ask. He doesn’t wait for Miles’ response, already leaving off, pulling his fingers free.

Miles moans when he registers the metal cane landing next to him on the bed and he nods his head frantically at Alex’s question. He shivers when the sound of Alex’s belt unbuckling once more fills his ears, and he watches as Alex’s lime green trousers drop to the floor for the second time that evening, his boxers following shortly.

It doesn’t take long before one of Alex’s hands finds Miles again. He grabs at the flesh of one of Miles’ ass cheeks, squeezing before he spreads him open. Once again, his thumb finds the pucker of Miles’ ass circling it slowly. His free hand wraps around his own cock, pulling at it a few times before spreading the arousal that’s formed on the tip around to slick him up. His thumb stops it’s teasing, and lewdly he taps the head of his cock against Miles’ hole, alternating the taps with pushing against it softly, but never actually slipping inside.

Miles is moaning, mumbled ravings leaving his lips. “Fuck me, Al. Fill me up and give it to me, come on,” he begs, pushing back against Alex’s cock.

Alex laughs darkly, and slaps Miles’ ass once more, before he rests his hands on Miles’ hips. “Not yet, darling.” He moves forward, and his cock slips down between Miles’ thighs, pressing against Miles’ balls, and eventually his cock. Alex wraps himself over Miles’ back and presses a surprising, soft kiss below his ear before whispering, “I want you to beg some more first.”

Miles eyes cross at the feeling of their cocks pressed together, and at the whispered words. His own whispers of pleas and praise tumble from his lips of their own accord, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he helplessly ruts against the new contact point.

For a moment, Alex allows him. He slowly loses himself in his arousal as well, before he snaps back, and digs his fingernails into the skin on Miles’ hips to force him to a halt. He draws his hips back, and his cock springs up, resting on the curves of Miles’ reddened skin.

“Al…” Miles squirms and wiggles, whimpering with need. He’s near euphoria when he feels Alex directing the slick tip of his cock down once more, slipping between his cheeks and pressing where he needs him most.

“Tell me again. Tell me you want it,” Alex demands roughly, adding pressure to his searching touch.

“I want it,” Miles replies instantly. “God, I fucking want it.”

“More, Mi, come on. Tell me what you want.”

“Want that cock in my ass, Alex,” Miles sighs. “Split me open, tear me apart, I don’t care, just…give me what I _deserve_ , give it to me good, _please_ ,” he adds.

“Still so polite,” Alex praises. “I guess the least I can do,” Miles nearly shouts when Alex gives in suddenly, the tip of his cock pressing inside, “is give a good boy what he deserves, hmm?” He continues with a grunt.

The burning sensation that comes with being breached like this is one that Miles doesn’t experience all that often anymore, and he whimpers at the feeling. Whimpers turn to moans once the uneasy feeling subsides and makes room for that of pleasure.

Behind him, Alex curses, filling Miles with a sharp arch of his hips forward, until he feels like he can’t go any further, before he winds his hips back, only to fill Miles once more with a deep thrust. He sets a quick pace, pulling Miles back against him with each thrust he delivers. Suddenly, he stills and looks down to where he’s buried deep, watching as Miles flexes around him.

“Fuck, Miles, you take it so well. A little more, all the way in, here we go,” he steps closer, pulling Miles back by the hips, letting him slip down that last bit so that Alex’s pelvis is tightly pressed against Miles’ bottom.

Miles chokes on a moan at the full feeling, before he pushes himself up from his elbows, balancing on his hands and knees. Dazed, he glances back over his shoulder and catches Alex’s dark gaze to where they’re pressed together, just before it swipes over Miles’ back, until their eyes lock.

Alex flashes him a dirty smile, the eyeliner he still wears only enhancing his role in this moment. He moves back and pounds into Miles once more, going back to his steady beat of a few moments before, his smile growing wider when Miles’ lips for a tiny ‘o’ and his eyes slip shut.

“Jesus, that’s it,” Miles babbles, turning his head again and dropping it down between his shoulders. “Harder, come on, thought you wanted to punish me.”

Alex complies with a low growl, settling a hand on the small of Miles back while the other says locked on his hip. It doesn’t take long before he’s hitting Miles’ prostate with every other thrust, and each time it’s followed by hoarse shout from Miles. “Here we go,” Alex grunts when he feels Miles tensing up. The hand resting on Miles’ back reaches around and wraps itself around Miles’ cock.

Miles wails, all he can utter a mixture of “Alex”, “please”, “fuck”, “more” and “yes” as Alex wanks his cock in time with his thrusts, until he suddenly shouts and throws his head back, whimpering a soft, “Don’t stop. Gonna come, don’t you fucking stop, Alex.”

Alex presses up against Miles, his hand moving faster as he grinds against that spot deep inside of Miles. He feels his own orgasm building, and coaxes the man in front of him on so they can finish together. “Come on, Miles,” he murmurs. “Come on my cock, come on.”

Miles clenches around Alex’s length at the words, and then he’s coming, crying out as his release spurts onto the bedspread and trickles over Alex’s hand. Alex plunges deep and digs his fingers into Miles’ skin. Miles pulsing around him pushes him over the edge, and with a groan, he comes as well.

Miles collapses on the bed, Alex still wrapped around him, and going down with him. He pulls himself free from where Miles still grasps him tight, before he rolls Miles over and rests his head on Miles’ chest. Miles glances down, meeting Alex’s eyes, and for a while, they just look at each other, both panting, their hearts beating madly.

“Al,” Miles begins, “I’m so—What about… What about T—”

Alex shushes him just before the female name can slip past his lips. “Not yet,” he begs, prying the knot on Miles’ robe open and dropping a kiss to Miles lips. He starts his decent down Miles’ chest when the man is naked beneath him. “Just relax, let me take care of you, yeah?”

Miles just sighs and nods, unable to put up a fight. Not wanting to, either. This is how it always goes, really. Miles protests, but ultimately, he falls under Alex’s spell again and again. So, instead of putting up a fight, he tangles his hands in the dark waves of Alex’s hair as the man covers his torso in kisses. He wants to take advantage of the time they still have together, to be together, before their bubble bursts, and they have to part again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case people are interested, [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/23/8d/9c/238d9cc1e6b0d693bc0429082c7416d5.jpg) is a picture of what The Riddler's cane would look like. And here we have [Miles](http://41.media.tumblr.com/08341bb9b9698da43b29063390ddd200/tumblr_nx474yfFM51uvb3vco1_400.jpg) and [Alex](http://40.media.tumblr.com/d9893ee5a23034f9232624ae2cba3259/tumblr_nx60hkzmAG1t9jsiuo2_250.png) (and Taylor) in costume, in case you missed that last week.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, if you have the time. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/), if you want to come yell at me...


End file.
